deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ruby Rose vs Scout/@comment-30981949-20170111050306
I think Scout has this in the bag. Demoman once outran his own explosions in the Meet The Demo video, so Scout is at least Mach 90 too since he's obviously faster than Demo. Ruby, meanwhile, is Mach 20 at best. He's obviously physically stronger given that, while Ruby can slice a tree in half easy peasy, Scout can launch Heavies carrying giant 150 kilogram guns (he said it was 150 in Meet the Heavy) over 80 feet away using his bat without putting in much effort. Then there's the time he survived a hanging from Saxton Hale, who casually punches at ove 2000 PSI, plus that time he survived three missiles from Soldier (no matter what Death Battle said, the camera still changed position to show the point-of-view of those missiles coming straight at him, which pretty much states on its own that they were direct hits. Plus RED team is canonically better than BLU anyway). The only areas Ruby beats him are in training and skill, neither of which mean much considering Scout isn't too far behind in skill given that he defeated the BLU Heavy in CQC. They seem about even in durability and intelligence due to Ruby's aura and Scout's already mentioned feats, plus Ruby is team leader and has come up with many team attacks for RWBY to use, and Scout figured out how to use the Bread Monster's innards as a shield to that giant bomb in the Love and War cinematic. Plus, he has a much larger and varied arsenal than Ruby. I know he can only carry three weapons at once mid-game, but he should be given acces to all of them since Death Battle rules state that the combatants should be at their best. Otherwise, Mega Man would've only got 8 weapons for his Death Battle against Astro Boy, but obviously got more due to that rule, so the same should be done for the Scout. I don't think Ruby should use her Silver Eyes, though not because I'm biased, but for two key reasons: 1) she can only use it in a state of serious distress (AKA when Pyrrha died), which obviously wouldn't happen in the heat of a one-on-one battle with no prep time, and 2) We don't know enough about it to use it properly. For all we know, she just subconciously steals body parts and movement speed since the Wyvern was frozen and Cinder lost her eye, neither makes sense. Meanwhile, we know more than enough about the Force-A-Nature, Bonk! Atomic Punch and Sandman for Scout to use. Back to his arsenal, Scout has tons of ways to take Ruby down. He could stun her with the Sandman and then whale in on her aura with his far superior strength + bat or his shotguns (she couldn't even react in time to Roman's easy to see explosion attack from far away, and she hasn't faced anyone with weapons as weird as Scout's); He could blitz her with his much greater speed; avoid all of her attacks with Bonk! Atomic Punch, then go for a super-powered attack since the "no-attacking while under effects of Bonk!" is only a game mechanic (even Death Battle agreed on that matter). Overall, Scout is much, much faster, stronger and has a much larger and varied arsenal than Ruby, while Ruby only ties with him in durability and brains. Looks like the Boston Basher takes it.